You in My Thoughts
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto think about the day they fought Haku, when Sasuke said, I used to hate you, you know. oneshot sasunaru and a little kibahina and meantion kakairu


**disclaimer:**DO NOT OWN NARUTO (if i did it would be so messed up you would run away scared) lol

_**ONE - SHOT**_

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto lied in bed; stuffed with ramen from earlier, Iruka had treated him. Even though the usually hyper boy was exhausted he still couldn' t sleep. Naruto' s thinking about Sasuke, and it would not stop!

They came back from _The Land of the Waves_ today. After Haku and Zabuza' s deaths the four (including Naruto) had been silent on the way home.

That wasn' t bothering the blond troublemaker. The one person that bothered Naruto from sleep, his name, Uchiha Sasuke.

**-Flashback-**

_"Wh-why! " Naruto asked shocked that Sasuke even came to his aid!_

_"Why. . . You ask me why? Hmph. . . I used to hate you, you know."_

**-End Flashback-**

Naruto growled, _THAT ASS! 'I used to hate you, you know!' Godamn him! Think he' s so smart and cute and sexy AAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGG! _

This was the kind of thing that Naruto wasn' t asleep because of._ Maybe I' m going insane? Yeah, that' s it! Why else would I feel this for Sasuke, I mean the guy acts like a stick has been shoved up his ass and stuck up there for forever! _Naruto pleased with this reasoning let himself fall into sleep, unfortunatly to have a very dirty dream about himself and Sasuke.

**-Sasuke' s Head Ranting-**

Sasuke paced thinking, no yelling, to himself that his rival is an enemy NOT a- a. He couldn' t even say it!

The Uchiha gracefully took steps to his bed before he undaintily fell on top of the silky sheets. Sasuke screamed into his pillow as he thought of what he let slip in his mind a couple of days ago...

**-Flashback-**

_Sasuke analized the way Haku was going to attack and suddenly he knew, ** He's going after Naruto! **Without thinking the dark haired, pretty boy launched himself in front of his teammate and most treasured possession._

**-End Flashback-**

Sasuke sat up with his thoughts overriding him again, _I used to hate you, you know. . . How can I be so stupid! I' m supposed to resurect my clan! I have to get my revenge! Now Naruto comes along and poof! Half my plan is gone! My revenge, my hatred. . . it' s leaving too. Just because of HIM! Why do I feel this way about him? _

The Uchiha turned around in his bed so he was on his hands and knees, then punched his pillow. Sasuke smirked sadly, _I' m starting to act like Naruto to, throwing fits everywhere. _ With that last thought he gave way to sleep, not caring of what he dreamed.

And he dreamed of Naruto. Both had the same two setences appear in their head, _Please let me know why I feel this way. I hope everything will be normal tomorrow._

**-Training The Next Day-**

No one showed up. Sasuke began to think Kakashi was playing some sick joke and pulled Sakura along for the ride. Naruto simply just thought that maybe there was no training. What both boys didn' t know was EVERYONE was watching them in the bushes: the rest of Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, and Gai's team. Creepy isn' t it?

"Dobe-"

"Bastard!"

Sasuke glared, "I' m not trying to get in a fight with you you idiot! Do you know that everyone is watching us?"

"There's people watching us?" Naruto made no attempt to be quiet which made Sasuke cringe.

_I really like this idiot? _Sasuke sighed and he distinctly heard Sakura and Ino swoon.

Kakashi came out of the bushes alone, "Do you know why you two are here alone?"

The Uchiha grunted questioningly at him well Naruto came up with a stupid comment. Kakashi smiled at them both as Gai came strolling out.

"IN THE NAME OF YOUTH THIS IS A INTERFERENCE!" Kakashi sweat dropped along with everyone else except Lee and Gai himself.

"Geeze! That guy needs some professional help!" Ino replied rudely as Lee glared at her.

Kakashi chuckled, "Okay. Time to get back to the subject-"

"YES! THE SUBJECT OF YOUNG LOVE!"

Sasuke swallowed his spit and started a coughing fit, "You - _cough- _ng love!" Naruto' s eyes widened, _The teachers have gone evil and planned something!_

"Anyway, " Kakashi interjected, " Sasuke. Naruto. You are not allowed to leave here until you work out that whole _sexual frustration_ you two have towards each other." The others that were in the bushes had to hold onto Ino and Sakura from completly killing the silver haired jounin. Kakashi and Gai went back into the bushes claiming that everyone was going to leave.

"He won' t do this. I know my Sasuke- kun!" Sakura informed. They stopped talking and were watching both boys like a bunch of hawks.

"Grrr. I knew they were up to something! Those liars aren' t even leaving!" Sasuke whispered to himself then Kakashi' s recent words played through his head again and Sasuke snapped his eyes towards Naruto, _They want us to- Does this mean Naruto has the same feelings? _The blond across from him seemed to not understand anything that was going on.

"Naruto!"

"Huh? What!" He glared at Sasuke.

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"N- NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Naruto denied, eyes wide and panicky.

Sasuke could tell he was lying and teased him, " You' re gay? Ha! And all this time I thought you liked Sakura. . . was that a cover for the fact that you got the hots for me?"

"Shut up!" Was all the orange clad boy could think.

"Hmmm. . . You know you' re the reason we' re here." Sasuke seduced.

"A- am n - n - not!"

Naruto tensed as Sasuke got closer. The Uchiha knew that everyone hiding wanted a show so he might as well give it to them. His raven hair flew through the wind and Sasuke pushed his lips against Naruto' s.

"MMMMM NMNMMNMM N!" The blue eyed blond waved his arms around, imitating a fish. Sasuke took joy in this and deepended the kiss as Naruto calmed down and returned it.

**-Everyone Else's Reaction-**

Ino and Sakura held each other and were sobbing loudly. Shikamaru shook his head as he turned his head from the sight. Chouji, Asuma, Neji and Shino weren' t even paying attention anymore. Kiba came up from behind Hinata and put his arms around her. Kakashi looked over to Sasuke and Naruto kissing while he remember that one night with Iruka. Gai and Rock Lee were going on about some youth thing. Last but not least Kurenai and Tenten put their heads together and said an ' ah' at the same time.

And so thus began the romance between Naruto and Sasuke. Not that I' m going to make a story for this, but you get the point. Review please!


End file.
